The 2 Person Breakfast Club
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: Chuck and Blair have saturday detention... whats going to happen when their stuck in a room together for 7 hours? c/b post 2x16 multi-chapter PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Emotions

**NOTE- I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS, AND I LOVE IT, ITS CALLED THE 2 PERSON BREAKFAST CLUB**

**ONLY THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A SONG... I THINK**

**IM THINKING THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT 5ISH CHAPTERS, MAYBE AN EPILOGUE, I DONT KNOW**

**IM STILL DOING LETTER TO UES ILL UPDATE TODAY**

**BTW, IM NOT GOING TO MAKE THE HEART NEVER LIES A MULTICHAPTER.. I LIKE IT AS A ONE-SHOT**

**ANYWAY... PLEASE ENJOY MY NEW STORY**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!!!!**

**NATALIE  
**

**FT. SEVEN DAYS OF LONELY- I NINE**

* * *

**Hello Upper East Siders, Its 7 in the morning on Saturday but we have some good drama in the works. Spotted – C & B (yes ex lovers now haters) entering Constance/ St. Judes, for Saturday Detention. Poor Kids, I hope then don't kill each other by the end…. It looks like we now have a 2 person Breakfast Club**

**XOXO GOSSIP GIRL  
**

Blair Waldorf walked up the school steps and walked inside the library  
She couldn't believe that she had to do this, she was no Molly Ringwald  
All she did was say what she saw (that her whore teacher was sleeping with her best friends boyfriend)  
But she never deserved a detention, defiantly a Saturday one…

Chuck Bass, was actually happy, all he had to do was do this detention then he would got back to school with all his friends (aka just Nate, now that him and Blair aren't talking)  
But he wanted to changed become someone better  
Someone one good enough  
For  
Her

" Waldorf"  
He said while grinning  
And walking through the door

" Bass"  
She returned with a look

Headmistress Queller walked in

"So you too know each other good, you guys will be in her for exactly 7 hours, No smoking, drinking, no leaving except for food and bathroom, and please no kissy face"

"Oh Miss Queller you don't have to worry about that"  
Blair responded

"Good Ms. Waldorf. Anyway by the end of the day I would like a 3000 word easy about how being in here changed your live I will be in the next room over grading work. Please do not be loud!"

She walked out

Chuck looked over to Blair

" So what do you want to do?"  
He asked  
"Well, I am going to listen to my I-pod, while you do whatever Chuck Bass does when he is bored! Ok?"  
She responded

"Well, Blair just in case you don't know what I do when I'm bored is annoy you, so sorry, we are both listening to our I-pod!"  
He responded with a smirk

"Ok, but I get to choose the music!"  
Blair said

"Good, yay I get to listen to the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana… my dream!"  
He said sarcastically

"Shut it Bass, I thought you said you know me and you should know I hate Disney music"  
She said while nudging his arm

They both put an ear of the I-pod in  
And she pressed play  
_  
Ohh  
I got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.  
_  
Chuck thought to himself  
"I bet she picked this song just to make me feel worse about myself. Does she know I have been having the worse time since we " ended" things"

_So I hung up the phone  
and I screamed out loud  
I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now_

_Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends_

He thought, " I hope she meant that this nightmare, was without me"  
He smiled  
_  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.  
The seven days of lonely, yeah  
_  
Blair looked at Chuck while he wasn't looking  
She smiled  
She loved how he was enjoying this

_Oh it's deafening  
The bitter truth  
I'm doing everything for the first time again without you  
I pretend I'm ok  
But it aches inside  
There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by  
_  
Chuck wished Blair still loved him  
Today he believed his wish came true  
He saw her smiling at him while he was pretending not to look

_Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.  
_  
My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over  
And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again

_Got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that hurts again_

Then it happened  
Tears started rolling down Blair's face  
Chuck was confused it wasn't a sad song  
"B, are you ok?"  
He looked at her  
"Why, Chuck?"  
Saw her mascara running down her face  
She never looked so beautiful

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me_

He grabbed a hold of her  
She squeezed tight  
Her mascara got over his shirt  
But he didn't care  
"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, and I'm Sorry"  
He whispered in her ear  
She placed her head on his chest  
"I'm going to change Blair, I'm going to change…"  
He said while holding her tight  
He never wanted to let go  
_  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Ohhhhhh_

" Great, its Blair's time of the month…"  
Chuck thought to himself  
"It going to be an eventful and long day…"


	2. The Fight

"Bass! Get off me!"  
She said while pushing him of her  
Rubbing her eyes and taking the headphones out of her ear

"Stop PMS-ing Waldorf, I was just comforting you it looked like you need a hug"  
He responded

"Not a twenty minute long one!"

"Well, it looks like you enjoyed it, you never pushed me off until now!"

"Ugh…. I'll be right back!"

She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door

5 minutes later

" Is everything in order B?"

"I'm not PMS-ing Bass, I'm just emotional!"

"You never were before!"

"Well, I have changed!"

"Ok Princess!"

She smiled back  
And he smirked

Mrs. Queller came in

"Hello you two! I need you two wash my car!"

"Are you kidding, this detention not child labor!"  
Chuck told her  
While rolling his eyes

"Its not labor, its favor anyway the stuff are next to the car in the back"  
She said back

"Ms. Queller, its freezing outside and my clothes will get wet!"  
Blair said

"Ms Waldorf and Mr. Bass you will need to deal with it!"

She started walking out the door  
And stopped  
"Its not going to clean itself, go!"

Chuck mimicked her  
And got out his chair  
And headed out  
With Blair following him

" What a Bitch!"  
She said while walking outside  
In the cold

"Waldorf, have you ever cleaned a car before?"

"No, why would think I would know how?"

"I don't know!"

He put some soap in the buckets full of water

Blair dumped a sponge into the soapy water

She squeezed the sponge and the water got all over Chuck

" What the Hell Blair?"

"I didn't mean too, sorry!"

It was too late  
He grabbed one of the buckets and dumped it on Blair's head

"BASS!!!!!!!"

He laughed

" I HATE YOU"

She said while grabbing the other bucket and throwing at Chuck

She giggled

"BITCH! YOU GOT MY SCARF SOAKED"

He said in his soaking suit

She smiled back

"Well you got my headband wet! It just little thing I call reven…."

He threw another bucket at her  
And it quickly turned into water fight

Water was everywhere  
Except on the car  
Bubbles were all over  
Their hair was soaked

Their laughs filled the streets

She grabbed a soaking wet sponge  
And jumped on top of him  
And squeezed  
The sponge out on his head

"Thanks Blair!"  
He said  
While she was jumping off him

She stood in front of him  
" No Problem Bass!"  
She smiled  
And  
Picked up all the sponges

"Do you think it looks clean?"

"Well it looks cleaner, Waldorf!"

"Good enough!"

Chuck picked up the buckets  
And placed them in the back of the car

" It's freezing!"  
Blair said while shivering  
In her soaking uniform  
While walking inside the school

"Here"  
He said putting his extra dry jacket around her

" But then what are you going to wear?"

"I'll deal."

He said back with a smirk

"Why are you being so sweet?"  
She said while crashing on the couch  
Next to Chuck

He looked in the eyes  
And said  
"Your not the only one changed Blair"

She smiled  
And moved a tad closer  
To Chuck


	3. The Bright Side

* * *

"So Blair I never asked you what are you doing time for?"  
Chuck asked her

" No Reason."  
She responded  
While looking away from him

"So you wanted to spend 7 hours of your Saturday with me? It seems like the last time we talked you weren't too fond of me."

"No I didn't come here to spend time with you!"

"Then why are you here? Come on!"

"Ok do you want to know?"

"Yes Blair I do!"

"Ok so this new teacher Ms. Carr came and she gave me a B"

"Oh my god Blair what a bitch!"

"Shut it Bass let me finish!"  
She said while nudging him in the arm

"So back to the story, well she gave me and B, wait she gave it to me after I was waitlisted for Yale"

"What B? I thought you were a shoe in!"

"I'm not done! Anyway she gave me a B and that B made it harder for me to get into Yale. But then Serena gave up her spot for me so I was going to Yale. But as you know me I needed a little revenge to the teacher and I told her to come to opera with me and to meet at the place for dinner at 7"

"Wasn't that when the opera started?"

"That was the point! Anyway she told Queller and I got morning detention and back on the waiting list!"

"But still why are you here. Did you miss me Blair?"

"Ewww no and I'm still not done! Well than I wanted to get her fired – long story short, I said her and Humphrey were having an affair and sent to Gossip Girl!"

"That was you B! Impressive! I knew Humphrey would never be able to score a teacher."

She smiled  
In response to his smile

"Well then I got in trouble cause I lied and so now Saturday detention and no Yale! But.. I wasn't lying yesterday I walked by where Miss Carr lives to see if there was moving trucks, but while I was hiding I saw Dan come out of the her building wearing the same clothes he wore the day before! So no Yale because little miss teacher whore who doesn't want to be arrested for having sex with a minor!"

"Well think of the bright side Blair when everyone is away at college next year and you're here in the Upper East Side you wont be alone, you'll have me!!!"

"Great!"  
She said sarcastically

"Anyway Blair sorry to end story time but I think we should start our group essay."

"Since when has Chuck Bass wanted to work?"

"Since I have changed!"

"Changed into what?"

"Since I have changed into someone who is good enough to be with you!"

"Chuck stop it! Not now, not here!"

"Why not now or here, you love me and I'm sorry. Why cant we just forget about the past and just be together! Blair I need you."

"But you don't love me. I want to be with you too and I get it your sorry but just I need to know that you actually are committed and not going to just leave like you always do!"

"Blair I'm sorry it's just…"

"Its just what Chuck, are you scared of love? Are you scared of commitment? Chuck we all will need to eventually have love and commitment. I know its not you! But didn't you change Chuck? How exactly did you change? Prove it!"

Chuck didn't know what to say

**to be continued**


	4. The Authors Note

authors note-

hey guys so im just telling u guys about the next chapter

its loosley going to be based off the dancing scene in the actual breakfast club

( i had to add that scene)

dont worry the storry will have a happy ending unlike the show right now is perceiving chuck and blair of not having

also later on the in the story u will see that something in the past happened differently in my story then what actually happened in the show ( i cant explain it will give it away)

anyway thanks u guys for all the alerts and reviews

i absoulty love this idea for a story and im happy u guys do too

also im planning on adding only 2 more chapters to letter UES, im becoming more focused on this one

( dont worry this one will be long)

thanks agaiin

also if u guys have any good songs that chuck and blair will " dance" too

im thinking like a funny song or idk ( imagine chair dancing to it)

please i need some ideas

( do u think poker face by lady gaga it could be funny? idk)

PLEASE REVIEW

-natalie

p.s please review my stories!!!


	5. The Poker Face

Chuck blanked  
He didn't know what to do or say  
He didn't want to admit she was right  
So he kept his mouth shut

Blair responded to his quietness  
"Ok, lets just drop the subject."

She walked over to the couch the  
And pulled a vodka bottle  
Out of her purse

"What the hell is that Bliar?"

"I'm thirsty Chuck, and no you cant have any!"

She plopped the couch  
And started sipping

Chuck sat in the other corner writing his essay  
While she was getting drunk

**_10 minutes later_**

"Hey mister Chuck get over…" Blair said  
After finishing her vodka bottle

"No your drunk."

"Hasn't stopped you before.."

"Well I have changed"

She walked over to him

"Well im not liking new chuck very much, he's no fun!"  
She wobbly said

She stumbled over to the radio  
"OOOOOO I love this song!!"

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

"Oh God…."  
Chuck said under breath

She threw her jacket off

"Hey Chuckie remember you love it when I dance!!""  
She said with a wink

She walked up the stairs to the beat of the background music

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

"Come on Chuck get up here!!! I know you want to"  
She gave him a look he couldn't refuse  
While seductively drunk dancing

"B I am very turned on right now!"  
He said with walking up the steps

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
_  
"Good!"

She replied  
While taking his  
Signature scarf of his body  
And draping it around  
While dancing

She whispered

The next part of the song

in Chuck's ear  
While draping the scarf around his neck

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

"So Miss B, when you told me you loved me, that was your poker face"

She shook her head  
And starting singing and dancing around Chuck again

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous  
_  
The song proceed  
She eventually sprinted to the bathroom  
To puke  
But she returned quickly  
And crashed on the couch next to Chuck

"B, don't ever rap or sing this song ever again!"

"Ha-ha thanks for the support! Anyway…."

She dozed off on Chuck's shoulder

"Well I'm not going to be moving for a while!"  
He said  
With a grin  
And he started to doze off too


	6. The Picture

"Blair! Hey Blair you there?? Wake up!"  
He said while flicking her face on his chest softly

Her eyes opened  
She looked up and saw Chuck there  
She didn't look mad  
She smiled  
And got up off him

"Hey Chuck!"  
She returned with a smile

"It looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!"

"Well Yes I actually did!"  
She said while giggling  
And  
Putting her hand on his shoulder

"Are you ok? Are you still drunk?"

"What??? I got drunk??"

"Ya, you don't remember? You were totally wasted and you were dancing and rapping and I don't even know!"

"No, what? Chuck stop lying! I bet you were dreaming or something! No… no…. no"  
She said with a very worried look on her face

"B, I am not lying! You were drunk, why are you worrying so much? It was only once!"  
He said while grabbing her hand

"No its fine……"  
She said while squeezing his hand tight

But then they heard the door open  
They immediately let go of each other's hand

"Hello! Chuck…. Blair I need you two… to do another favor for me!"  
Mrs. Queller told them two

"Anything Mrs. Queller!"  
Blair responded eagerly

"Ok good, I need you two to make up a little year book for the seniors! I have the polls tallied and pictures over here and I just need it to look neat! It will have superlatives and most likely to becomes and the best and least of something! Do you two understand! Get to work!"

"Wait isn't this……"  
Chuck tried to say

"GET TO WORK!"  
She yelled while stomping outside of the room

"Come on Chuck!"  
She said while grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the desk

They sat down and started looking through pictures  
And the polls

"Chuck, I cant believe we are graduating! Happy and really sad that high school is over!"

"Yea, Im just happy to get of here! So I can get my money and start working for the company!"

"It so cool that you are going to be in charge of Bass Inc. Dare I say it but I'm very proud of you Bass!'

She looked at him and smiled  
And he returned back with one

"Woh Blair look at this!"  
He said while giving her the picture

"Oh my gosh, it from last year when we were 'together'"  
It was a picture of Blair and Chuck smiling  
While she was wearing his scarf  
They looked so happy  
Perfection

"Where the hell did Mrs. Queller get this??"  
He asked her

"Ha- ha I don't know, for all we know she could be facebook stalking us!"  
She said  
And the both looked over at the door  
Where she entered before

"God, I hope not…. Anyway aww look its Nate and Blair!"

"Ewww Chuck throw that out!"

"It looks like someone hates Nate!"

"No Bass I don't hate him… its just I don't like seeing picture with us together…. I looked so unhappy…"

"But look you seem so much happier with the picture of me and you!"  
He smiled  
At her  
And saw a little smile come about

He threw the picture into the trash  
He loved that Blair hated it when she was with Nate

"Yea…. Anyway awww look its Cabbage Patch and Serena…."  
He said

"This should be burned….."  
She responded  
While grabbing the picture  
And throwing it in the trash

He smirked back to her smile

After 30 minutes of going through the pictures  
They ended up with about 10 ones

"Chuck! They're all of us!"

"I know that's the point! We are the defiantly the best looking in all of these pictures.. so why not keep them so the whole world can see…"

"You're heinous"

He smirked  
While putting a picture in his pocket

"Hey Chuck what's that?"

"Nothing!"

"No it's not nothing show me!"

She went to grab it  
Chuck fought back

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

It was too late Blair got to the picture

She looked at it and her eyes started to water

It was before Thanksgiving break last year  
Nate already left  
And  
Chuck and Blair was taking picture everywhere around school  
(Chuck was showing off his new camera)

It was them two  
Sitting on the school bench  
With Blair kissing him on the cheek  
While him wrapping his scarf around her  
It was  
Perfection  
and  
Happy

"Chuck… How the hell did she get this?????!!!"  
She smiled and wiped the tears of her face

"Yeaa ha-ha its kind of creppy…."

"You should defiantly keep this Chuck… maybe you can show our kids someday!"

"Kids??"

"Ya well I mean… well Chuck when I said were done.. it doesn't mean that we aren't inevitable! Chuck were meant to be and you know it!"

The both smiled at one another

He took the picture  
And wiped her tears off her face  
And kissed her on the forehead  
And thought to himself

"Why the hell is Blair acting soo nice???"

**To Be Continued**


	7. The Love

**Note- i am so sorry i havent updated in forever! i have been away  
**

**im plannnig on finishing letters to and from the UES by the end of the week!**

**i dont know how much longer this one will be **

**i want to make it very long.. but im starting to run out of ideas  
**

**im also writing a one- shot which i will publish today or tommorrow**

**thanks you guys for your patience!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**( also people are saying that certain characters are out of character... you will figure out..not this chapter but soon why a character is acting strange)**

**thanks again**

**natalie**

**p.s.-**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

After going through all the pictures  
And setting up the book  
Them two took a well-deserved break  
And walked over to the couch to lounge

Chuck was still very confused about Blair's attitude  
One minute she was crying the next she was bitchy  
And they next she was talking about having kids  
What the hell was going on??

"Those pictures were cute weren't they!"  
Blair said with a grin

"Yes… very 'cute'"  
Chuck returned with more confusion

"Anyway… so… what are you doing for spring break?"

"Blair.. are you kidding me? Are you really asking me about what I am doing for vacation? What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of joke?"

"What joke Chuck?"

"Fuck Blair! Are you kidding me? Why the hell are you acting like this?? One minute your crying from listening to a song and the next your being a major bitch… and now your acting like mom and super nice.. which is obviously nothing like you! What the hell??"

"Chuck watch your mouth…. OH MY GOD! What the hell… is happening to me?? CHUCK! Why the hell am I being so nice?"

"I don't know! I was asking you!"

"Ok...Oh my god…. I have to go I'll be right back!"  
She said while thinking about something to herself

Blair got up out of her seat  
And headed out the door

When she left  
Chuck thought of all the possibilities of why Blair was acting like this  
- Its her time of the month  
- Shes high  
- It's a clone of Blair.. who came to take her place in detention  
- Or she got an attitude adjustment…

10 Minutes later

Blair walked in  
Her eyes seemed a little teary

"All good Waldorf?"

"Yea"

She said while sitting back down next to him

"Is something wrong?"

"Now you are sounding like a mom!"

She giggled  
And he smiled back

"Anyway.. I need to ask you something!"

"Anything for you…"  
He said with a smirk

"Eww gross…. Not that! Its something important!"

"Ok.. what is it?"

"Ok.. remember when you said you changed?"

"Yes Blair I do remember…"

"Well…. I want to know the reason why you changed!"

" Oh.."

"Come on.. was it because your dad died.. or you becoming a big-time business men? Come on! I want to know who tamed the wild beast of Chuck Bass!"

"Blair you know those are not the reason because… the reason is you! I changed for you! You are the one who tamed the wild beast of Chuck Bass!"

Blair had a blank look on her face  
She loved that Chuck really felt something for her

She looked down and saw  
Chuck move his hand toward hers  
And they clasped tight

She looked up and smiled

"You know Chuck.. I don't want you to change yourself completely! I still love that horny Bass inside of you!"

He smirked  
And she gigged

"Don't worry Blair! No one will ever change that part of me!"

"Ha-ha good! So I want you to prove it!"

"Prove what? That I am still horny! Be my guest…"

"Eww…. Chuck stop it! I want you to prove that you have 'changed'. And I think you know what I want you to say to prove it!"

"Really Blair…. This ultimatum again!"

"Yes Chuck… come on are you scared???"

"No!"

"Then say it! 3 words! 8 letters! Say it and wait ill throw in a twist! Say it and I will be yours forever!"

"Forever? Really Blair? I didn't know you can deal with me for that much time!"

"Well I think I have to.."

"What?"

"Nothing! Just say it!!! Its not that hard.. Ill lead you through it! I….. Love…. You….! Get it? Now you!"

"So you still love me??"

"Maybe… Chuck love between two people might stop for a while….. but it never goes away.."

"Ok Blair… you win.. I… love…"

The doors slammed open

"Bass… Waldorf…. bathroom break!"

"Mrs. Queller… one second I just need to tell you and Blair something!"

"And Mr. Bass what is that?"

"What I have to say is… is.. is.. that.. I LOVE HER.. I- love -her.. I -love -her.. I am in love with Blair Waldorf! Always have always will! And that's all I have to say! Good day ladies!"

He said while walking out  
Toward the bathroom

"Now… Ms. Waldorf… what was that about?"

"I have no idea!"  
She said while grinning

"Ok! Time for your break!"

"Yes headmistress"  
She said while watching Mrs. Queller walk out

Blair smiled and crashed on the couch  
She had an everlasting smile  
And was blushing intensely

"I love you too Chuck.."  
she whispered  
to herself  
and laid back  
and fell asleep

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Truth

NOTE- FINALLY FANFICTION IS BACK!

I have written alot... haha i had so much time!

i also starting writing my other story

i will give the summary soon cause i changed it alittle

thanks again please review!

xoxo natalie

REVIEW

He walked back into the room  
To see her  
Sleeping on the couch  
He walked over next to her  
And tapped her on the shoulder

"Blair! Wake up!"  
He said while shaking her

She opened her eyes  
And saw him

"Bass.."  
She said with a smile

"So now that I said it… am I yours?"  
He asked while moving his hand on her thigh

"Yes.. but get off me!"  
She said while taking his hand and putting it on his lap

"What's your problem Waldorf? You aren't being your frisky self?"  
He said with his signature smirk

"Nothing… just… not.. now… "

"Ok? So I'm thinking when we get out of this hell hole.. you.. me .. Plaza dining room.. dinner?"

"Sure! I'd love too! How much more time… ?"

Chuck looked down at his rolex

"About 2 hours…"

"Ugh…"

"I know a way we can entertain ourselves…"  
Chuck smirked

"Chuck NO! I said not now!"

"Ok Waldorf… don't get your La Perlas in a bunch! God mom!"  
He said while giving her a snare

But she cracked  
His comment started feeling close to home  
Yes.. Blair's eggo was preggo  
She just figured out today  
She knew it was Chuck's  
She remembered the night fondly  
After she led him off the roof  
They rekindled their relationship for a while  
In the back of his limo… once again  
But days later they ended  
And she just noticed when seeing him  
That she was late  
And that she wasn't on the pill  
And there was a possibility that the condom broke

She had to tell him  
Her eyes started to water  
She moved her hand on her stomach  
And looked down  
And her ever-growing belly

"Blair what's wrong?"  
He said while grabbing her hand

She looked up at him  
With all of her nonwaterproof makeup off

"Chuck… I need to tell you something…. There was a reason why I asked you today if you loved me… because something happened… and I need to know if your stick with me throughout anything"

He was worried  
And confused

"Blair what happened?"

Sniffling in between her words she said  
"Remember.. when.. I helped you off the roof.. and we went back to your limo… I think our condom broke"

Chuck's jaw dropped  
He was positive that it didn't broke  
But a thought came into his mind

"Weren't you on the pill??"

"No…so that means…. I'm pregnant"

Chuck took a breath  
And kept holding onto her hand

"Chuck… if you don't want anything to do with the baby.. its fine."

"B are you kidding…I wouldn't have said I love if I didn't mean it.. Blair I will stick through you and all of this.. remember you said if you said those 3 words 8 letters than I will be yours forever! Waldorf.. I will love this baby as much as I love you."

He placed his hand on her belly  
She smiled  
And kissed him on the cheek  
And rested her head on his shoulder

"So Waldorf.. does anyone know?"

She looked up

"No.. I just figured out today.."

"Oh… that explains so much…"  
Chuck said  
with a smile

"But I want to tell my mom… with you.. I don't think I can face Eleanor alone…"

"Ok…. But I bet she isn't to fond of me after the way I treated you."

"Oh she doesn't know… she just came home… from her 2 month long honeymoon.."

"Oh…. But after we tell Eleanor.. you can come with me to tell Lilly and Serena and Eric."

Blair eyes open wide

"Oh… god Serena… I need to tell her… "  
She grabbed her phone out of her purse

"Are you sure you want to tell her over the phone?"  
Chuck asked

"Yea.. she has to know she's my best friend!"

Blair dialed the number

Ring.. ring… ring…

"Hey B how's detention?"

"Its good… but I need to tell you something."

"What B? Wait me first how are you Chuck doing together in the same room?"

"We are doing great actually.. but back to me…"  
Blair gulped

"B what's wrong?"

"Don't get mad please… I'm pregnant…"

All Blair heard was her best friend gasp

"What??!!!"  
Her friend exclaimed

"I know.. I was surprised too.."

"Wait is Chuck the father…"

"Of course!"

"OMG I am going to be an aunt!"  
She said in excitement

"Yea… I just wanted to tell you before we tell your mom and Eleanor!"

"Oh ya.. how do you think your mom will take it?"

"I don't know… if she doesn't support.. then I will move in with you guys!"

"So… does this mean you and Chuck are back together?"

"Maybe.."

"Oooo B! Details!"

"Ha-ha Ok I'll talk to you later.. Chuck and I are going out to dinner tonight!"

"Awwww….Ok bye B… love you!"

"Bye S! Love you too!"

Blair ended the call and put her phone back into her purse

"Now that.. that is over.. what do you want to do? And no not that Chuck!"  
She while giving him the look

"Ok ok sorry B! Maybe we should write our papers.."  
Chuck said while stealing a pencil from Blair's purse

"Ok… but I you need to find your own writing implement!"  
Blair said while taking the pencil out of his hand

After writing their papers for awhile  
And staring up and down back at each other  
They both cracked  
Blair got out of her seat  
And bolted over to Chuck's lap

"God I have missed you!"  
He said right before  
She planted her  
Lips on his  
The kiss became more intense  
She had her hands behind his head  
His hands were around her hips  
All the love and the passion mixed into one

"MR. BASS AND MS. WALDORF!"  
They heard her voice  
And let go from their make-out  
They saw Ms. Queller standing with her hand on her hips

"I said no kissy face! Its time to go! I need your papers!"  
Blair jumped off Chuck  
And got her paper

Chuck stood up and glanced over his paper  
And gave it into her  
Blair really wanted to see Chuck's to see what he wrote about his change  
Blair gave hers in too  
But dropped the other one too  
While picking them  
She got her phone out and snapped a picture of Chuck's  
She hid her phone back into her purse  
And gave the papers to Ms. Queller

"I will have a great time reading these! You may go!"  
She said while opening the door

She head back into her office

"Ready to go B?"

"God yes!"  
She returned  
While grabbing his hand  
And they headed out towards  
Freedom


	9. The Repercussions

Maybe she was Molly Ringwald  
And Chuck was Judd Nelson  
But Molly Ringwald never got pregnant at 18  
But her daughter on the Secret Life of the American Teenager did

Blair only watched that show once  
Her story really doesn't relate to it  
But from being part of a Breakfast Club  
To Pregnancy  
Kind of hits close to home

Grasping tight to Chuck's hand  
The elevator doors opened in her

"Mom?"  
She yelled

Eleanor walked down the stairs with Cyrus

"Blair! And Charles! How are you?"

Blair and Chuck  
Walked to the coach

"I am good Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Rose"  
He said while still holding tight to her hand

"Mom… we have to tell you something."  
Blair said while looking at Chuck  
Then at her mom

"Yes Blair?"  
Her mom said while grabbing her other hand

Blair gulped  
And looked at Chuck

"I'm….. pregnant."  
She said while looking at her mom

Her mom immediately let go of her hand  
And shock was writing across her face

"Is this kind of joke Blair? Cause it's not funny!"

Blair started tearing up

"Mom! I am not joking.. Chuck and I were careless…and I just figure out today."  
She said while looking at her mom in the eyes

"But Blair you future…. Your reputation… my reputation… its ruined!"  
Her mom said with anger

"I know mother… but it's our responsibility and we have to deal with it!"

"Yes Ms. Waldorf… I will devote my life.. for this baby.  
Chuck said

"But…. Who is going to take care of it.. Charles you are working and Blair what about college?"

"Chuck will work… he has too.. but college will come later.. this baby will more important"

"But Blair.. still can you really raise this child alone?"

"Ms. Waldorf.. I will work the least amount… to take care of this child… it our baby and we will both take care of it!"  
He said

"But where will you live… and what about graduation and your prom dress… you have to plan… you need a nanny…and.."

"Eleanor… calm down.. its Blair's life.. Blair your mom is trying to say that she will support you through this and so will I!  
Cyrus said with a smile  
And grabbing Eleanor and Blair's hand

"Thank you Cyrus!"  
Blair said with a smile  
Chuck helped Blair up

"We have to go and break the news to Lilly! Thank you Mr. Rose and Ms. Waldorf! By the way… Blair and I talked about having Dorota as a nanny! If you two don't mind? Also we will buy an apartment soon after we get married."  
He said with confidence  
And shaking Cyrus' hand

Blair eyes opened wide  
"Marry?"  
she said with a smile  
and looking up at Chuck

"Marry???"  
Eleanor said

"Well.. I think it is the responsible thing… but it has to be soon… so you wont be so plump in your dress!"  
He said while a smirk

She nudged him

"Yes Charles… but we need to talk about this later!"  
Eleanor said

"Bye Mom and Cyrus"  
She said while holding his Chuck's hand  
And walking out

"So when will you propose?"

"I can't say! It's a surprise Waldorf!"  
He said with a smirk while leading her toward the limo to  
The Van der Bass home


	10. The Escape

**note- this is a very short update**

im soo sorry i havent been updating

im kinda on writers block

but i will be back soon :)

anyway please review

i know very short but it deals with Blair's feeling with whats happening and lily's reaction

thanks again

please review

xoxox

natalie

* * *

They walked hand in hand into his home

"Lily?" He yelled  
and looked at Blair

They saw her come down the stairs

"Charles! And… Blair? How are you two?"  
She said while sitting down  
And they joined her

"We're good Lily.. but Blair and I need to tell you something!"  
Chuck said

Lily smiled  
"Are you two back together! I am so happy… Blair- Charles has missed you very much! Oh have you told-  
"Lily we are back together… but we have to tell you something important!"  
Chuck said while holding Blair's hand

Lily's smiled dropped  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ms. Van der Woodsen.. its just…I'm pregnant! Well… we're pregnant!"  
Blair said with a little smile

Lily jaw dropped  
And she got up and left

Blair and Chuck looked at each other

"I thought she was going to take it better"  
Blair said  
and Chuck nodded when she walked back in

Lily walked next to Blair and gave her a cards

"Here's the number to my doctor… and here's a good place you can shop for your little one.. and here-"

Chuck was shocked

"Aren't you mad?"  
He asked

"No.. I am not mad just surprised.. but I am willing to help you two.. its going to be my grandchild.. so if you need anything at all Blair like la maz classes or anything you can talk to me! But was this planned?"

"No… but I'm kind of happy that it happened.. anyway I am sorry I have to go.. my dad is coming into town and I have to meet him at the airport!"  
Blair said while getting up and looking at her watch

"Ok.. bye Blair! Remember day or night call me!"  
Lily said with a hug

"Waldorf need a ride?"

"No Bass… I have to go! Bye love you!"  
She said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek  
and she scurried out

"Bye B..!"  
Chuck said when the door slammed in his face

It was a lie  
Blair's dad wasn't coming  
She just had to escape  
Everything was moving so fast  
She couldn't take it  
She got into the limo  
And headed out

She thought about everything  
Chuck  
Her parents  
This is unborn baby  
She wasn't ready for

She couldn't do this  
She's only 18  
She doesn't want her youth to end  
Her life was set out

Graduate  
Yale  
Marry Chuck  
Then have a baby

Not  
Baby  
Graduate  
Marry Chuck  
And no Yale

No more club hopping with Serena  
Or drinks in the Palace bar  
Or limo sex or anything  
She'll just stay home all day with the kid  
While Chuck is at work

She couldn't do this but she had to  
This baby wasn't all that bad  
It bringing Chuck and her back together  
And that's it  
But that was only thing that really matter to Blair  
This baby was helping her in the strangest way possible  
It's bringing her and her inevitable together for good

She headed out and away towards the one place  
Where they're were no worries or stress  
The spa

-**the next chapter will blair at the spa... and alot of reflecting and she reads chuck's note from before**


End file.
